vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regent
The Regent Witch of the Nine Covens of New Orleans, "Regent" for short, is the leader and supreme witch among the covens of New Orleans who is the voice and the will of the ancestors and has access to the totality of the ancestors of all nine covens. Throughout the Originals series Season Two In They All Asked For You, Josephine LaRue was introduced as the Matriarch of all the New Orleans witches. In ''City Beneath The Sea'', Vincent offers to have Davina made the new regent of the New Orleans covens, which would grant her the power to bring Kol back as she would be able to channel the entire power of the Ancestors of all nine covens. In Fire With Fire, Vincent proposed Davina as the new Regent to the other witches but they showed reticence because of Davina's past alliance with the vampires and the betrayal of her own coven. Davina then told them than nobody, other than her, knew best how a witch could be abused in New Orleans and that she had already stood up to their enemies while the witches cowered away. Later, at Lafayette Cemetery, Davina becomes the new regent, promising the witches that she would stand up against the vampires and anyone who stood in their way, including Klaus. Known Regents *Josephine LaRue ( -2013): a powerful witch from the Garden District Coven, she ruled over the covens until she was killed by the witch Dahlia. *Davina Claire (2013- ): the last remaining Harvest witch and a former member of the French Quarter Coven, she was chosen as regent after Vincent Griffith refused the job and endorsed her instead. Memorable Quotes :Vincent: Listen, Davina. The rite of supplication is just a formality. You meet the elders and you show a little bit of respect... :Davina: What happened to you just telling them I'm gonna be regent? :Vincent: They only listened to me when they thought I was accepting the job, and if it's gonna be you, we got to grease some wheels. :Davina: The covens aren't just gonna choose me.I mean, for that matter, why'd they want you? :Vincent: Because they think I'm a selfless saint who betrayed his wife to save a bunch of kids. And if I got no one to answer to, I'm less inclined to play favorites. Basically, I'm an outsider just like you. :Davina: You know, I was put to death by people like this. They sacrificed me and my friends for nothing. : -- in Fire with Fire :________________________________ :Vincent: Listen listen to me, people. Listen to me, please, now. This young lady serves as an opportunity for all of us. :Melinda: Davina Claire is a remnant of the failed harvest ritual. Let's not forget she aligned with the vampires. How many witches died because of her? :Vincent: She was manipulated. I mean, the ancestors forgave her. They brought her back to life. Now that's surely a sign... :Melinda: She is no regent. That role was meant for you. :Vincent: And I already told you I ain't gonna do it. :M'elinda': You recuse yourself and instead offer up an inferior candidate. :Davina: Hey! I've stood here long enough. My whole life, the witches of this city have lived in fear. Vampires run wild, children are sacrificed. Nobody took charge. Now be honest. Have any of you ever stood up to the vampires... the Mikaelsons? No? Well, I have, and I have won. Now I might be young, but the truth is I know better than anyone here what we're really up against, and I can help build a peace, or I can burn our enemies to the ground. The question isn't whether or not I should be made regent. The question is what the hell would you do without me? : -- in Fire with Fire :__________________________ :Davina Claire: Not to long ago, I was sacrificed by own coven. Feeling betrayed, I sided with the vampires against the very witches who lied to me. But tonight I say let the past be the past. From now on we stand together against anyone who dare hold us down, even Klaus Mikaelson himself. Here and now, begins the time of the witches. : -- in Fire with Fire : _________________________ Trivia * The Regent is the most powerful witch in New Orleans due to her/his connection to the totality of the ancestors of nine covens, and the different forms of magics practiced by all of them. See Also Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Characters